1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clustered substrate processing system comprising a plurality of lithography elements each arranged for independent exposure of substrates according to pattern data, and more particularly to network architecture and protocol for such a clustered substrate processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, an ever increasing desire exists to manufacture structures with high accuracy and reliability. In lithography systems this desire results in extremely high demands with respect to the amount and the speed of production of wafers. Lithography machines have become more complex with numerous subsystems for performing various functions within the machine, and complex software to control the operation of the subsystems. Modern lithography machines typically generate large amounts of data operation and managing the data has become increasingly difficult. Lithography machines may be grouped together in a cluster of lithography elements to provide higher volume production. Transmission of information within such a cluster of lithography elements for control and data collection has become a problem as the amount of information to transmit increases and the complexity of the systems creases.
Network architectures exist which combine control and data services into a single network and use quality of service techniques to prioritize delivery of certain data to provide timely delivery of critical control data, but have proven to be insufficient in this environment. The present invention provides an alternative solution for a network architecture and protocol to provide timely delivery of critical control data and collection of large amounts of data for a cluster of lithography elements.